


爱子

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 战国abo。新婦的续篇。Beta信长×Omega光秀。我流归蝶和我流吉乃提及。有角色怀孕可能的暗示。





	爱子

信长和浓姬之间爆发了激烈的争吵。光秀得知消息的速度比较慢，他居住的地方较为偏僻，平日也少有人来。他是个隐秘又公开的尴尬存在，只能在信长的庇护下浅浅的呼吸，因此下人们也随着主子无视他。他不清楚争吵的内容，但人们的猜测都倾向是与生驹吉乃有关系。肯定不止如此。将近深夜信长到了他的房间外，光秀看见她的影子，就揭开被子去拉开门。最后一缕光阴晦的落在她肩上，宽大衣衫掩盖曲线，虎口和手背的伤疤粗糙如岩石，风吹过似乎还能带出沙砾。光秀跟着她走回屋内，为她眼里说不清道不明的光彩晃了心神，被抓住衣襟也没抵抗。“我听到了一些传闻。”他说。

“哦？都听到了什么呶？”

“让您不得不到我这里来的传闻。”

信长侧头在他耳根处嗅了嗅，Beta对于信息素的敏感程度不如Alpha，要贴的足够近才能清晰地进行辨别。“你是不是又喝了什么药？什么味道都没有。”她的鼻尖碰到光秀颈侧最敏感的那处皮肤，光秀没有躲避。“给您省下功夫了，不好吗？这样您也不需要时常来见我。”信长脸色没什么变化，但她松开了手。

几年下来的相处他早已摸清信长心性：不能太乖巧，她对玩偶般不知反应的人没有耐心。不能太热切，过度的殷勤只会令她腻烦。要聪明到足够明白她只言片语和微妙神色间的蕴意才能留在她的身边。但是还有她自己未曾察觉过的一点，这或许就是导致了她逐渐与浓姬疏远的原因。就如严冬里的野兽会寻觅温暖的庇护之处，在亲情和爱情缺失的环境中过快成长的人也会不自觉地依赖能对她施以温柔和敬爱的人。生驹吉乃或许不够敏锐，可是她的爱足够暖。

信长好像想说什么，被一个喷嚏打断了。她揉揉鼻子，拉着光秀坐下。屋里点的灯还未灭，光秀已有多日不曾这么近的见过她，她现在还垂着眼眸整理思绪，光秀便肆无忌惮的借着微弱光亮端详她。随着年龄的增长，她的神情更加刚硬不容抗拒，相貌却愈发秀美，二者相融就成了难以定义的中性。光秀凝视着她，在想她什么时候会表现出对他暧昧不明的眼神的察觉。信长的睫毛蝶翼般扑扇，光秀突兀生出不祥的预感。

“浓姬大概会扶持信忠誓死守城吧，她就是那种女人。”她不再用那种轻浮的口吻说话。“你嘛，在之后就自由了。”

“您别开玩笑了。”

“我像是在和你开玩笑吗？”信长的手指点点地板，“也不见得一定会那样。谁说我一定会输呢？而且，你不是一直都在期待这个承诺吗？现在给你啦。”

她在示弱。光秀惶恐的想。局势真的差到这种地步吗？他想起方才她由远至近的轻轻的脚步，她走起路来总是冲劲十足，遇到石块会踢，踩到吱呀响的木板会用力的踏。原来流言并非仅仅是流言，他却再也无法满怀期待去等她的死亡了。起初他只是看一个身份错位的少女，认为自己正看着必将被洪流撕毁的一个悲剧，一片落入秋天就将腐烂的碧叶，而后他看着看着，不自觉地将其当成一个水中的倒影，水里映着倒悬的天地和另一个自己。长久的凝视中，她就慢慢踏上云端，成为了模糊的神明的胚芽。她知道吗？亦或是故作无知？他只是在等。别的女人为她诞下了子嗣，他还是带着不该存在的期待和对自己的恼怒继续等。

可是信长让他别等下去了。

信长眉梢一挑，“别这么看着我。我不会让你跟我走的。我把你留给阿浓。在那之后，你才是自由的。”她唉声叹气的要离开，光秀不经思考就起身去抓她的手，抓空了，只抓到袖管。“你在这里本来就是个错，这些年我留你不是，不留你也不对。现在问题都解决啦。你还想要什么？”

回答是良久的沉默。光秀张开口，呼，吸，呼，吸，就是蹦不出半个音节。信长很疑惑，但没甩开他的手，仿佛她也意识到此刻的光秀异常怪异，一点点的粗暴都会让他碎成粉末。他用力攥紧布料的模样像井底的人不管不顾的去握带刺的花藤，那是唯一能让他攀出深井的办法，哪怕尖刺让他鲜血淋漓，他还满怀希翼的要以骨血去拥它。

“光秀。”她说，“把头抬起来。”

光秀口中干涩，他亲吻了手中布料的一角。此刻他终于妥协，他无法回到武士的身份，也不能扮演好一个柔顺的侍奉者。他的余生只能剩下茶汤和梅子，佛像和香粉，手中可触碰的金铁被剥夺至只剩缝针。一切都不是他从幼时就学习并接纳的东西，他被勉强塞入一格空档，紧迫逼仄，甚至望不见天空一线。但是，但是，如果要向神圣之物奉上自身，他可以完全的放弃自我，成为无思无想的一具贡品。

信长连连眨眼，“什么时候开始的？”

“如果我能找到答案，我会立刻告诉您。”

信长俯身亲吻他。他在松开牙关以前先闭上眼睛，湿润吐息熏烫了他的嘴唇，衣服伴着窸窸窣窣的轻微声响被解开。他尝不到柔情，尝不到爱，倘若神会爱人，那就不是他在等待现世的神了。从后面进入他的时候信长没有给他任何预警，比过去更加修长也更粗糙的手指拂过他的尾椎骨，抹开涔涔的汗水。信长柔软的身躯贴覆他的背脊，她的牙齿在颈后的腺体轻轻的咬了咬，皮肤微微下陷，留了一点红痕。“信长公、”他断断续续喘息着，“请您……”信长用手捂他的嘴，将他被重重的顶弄打断的话语和随后的呻吟都掖回他的喉咙里。她从亲吻后就不再说话了。柔顺的黑发在他脸侧盘曲成层层圆弧，灯烛忽地灭了，那黑发在光秀眼里变得像蛇鳞一般安静冰凉，泛起一点光泽。他伸手去触摸，很快便松开。

他嗅到信息素的味道。信长的味道。他没得到情爱，但他得到了信长一刹那的欲望。他恍惚的笑，信长的掌心始终贴在他唇上，仿佛他们一直一直在相互亲吻，呼吸发窒，肌肤滚烫，情欲作用下他也能幻想这是温情。那些药很苦，他每次喝都止不住皱眉，抹去气味和发情时面颊的血色，可是他的身体内部是苦味无法触及的，如今他已非刻意断绝水流枯涸的死田，而是温热到足以让任何新生命蹦跳的巢床。性别带来的局限也不再是不可能，只要有足够多的种子撒下去，总会有一株两株能迅速地生根发芽。现在他得到了种子，只要耐心等到春天。他要活过春天。

信长撤出他身体时把被子一卷，朝光秀那边凑了凑，让他也能盖上被子。“发着汗吹冷风会生病的。”她枕着他的胳膊，光秀的气息还没喘匀，恨不得那条胳膊的脉搏都能停息，生怕一点点的动静都会惹恼她，让她头也不回的离开。信长闭着眼睛，没多久就睡着了，沉睡中的她全然无害，也无需畏惧。她躺在他的怀中，光秀就像拥着一塘化开的雪水，粼粼波光下藏着五彩的石子。

时隔多日，他再一次萌生逃亡的欲望，这次会是两个人。他和一个孩子。他的孩子。不再为他未死的野心和永不消逝的不甘，而是为了独占这个孩子而逃跑。逃得越远越好，逃到他所能抵达的最遥远的地方。这女人会夺取全天下，那就往海的另一端逃去。如果她要连世界一块夺取，那就等到那时再做打算。他会是父亲也将是母亲，用病态的爱意滋养这个体内流着织田信长的血的新生命。信长公，我要偷走你的骨血，你会怎么做呢？

假如人们敬拜的神佛无处不在，光秀木然的想，为什么对他无动于衷？等到天亮，他就再也没有抓住这个人的机会了。一旦意识到这点，所有阴暗的情绪汹涌袭来。信长小声咕哝着梦话，或许觉得不够暖，朝他的方向无意识地靠过来。池塘中的水汽好像攀上他的眼睑，他快速眨了眨眼，挥去发热的潮意。

“信长公。”

熟睡中的她没有任何反应，他的答案也夏然而止，被夜的寂静吹熄了。


End file.
